finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Golbez/Dissidia (PSP)
[[Lista di personaggi in Dissidia Final Fantasy|Personaggio di Dissidia]] Golbez ゴルベーザ (Gorubēza) Informazioni AffiliazioneGuerrieri di Chaos RazzaUmano (mezzo seleniano) SessoMaschio Gameplay - Dissidia TipoPersonaggio giocabile Modalità EXEvoca drago nero Ipermossa EXDoppia luna ArmiSpadoni, lance, asce, rami ProtezioniScudi, guanti, elmi, armature leggere, armature pesanti Armi esclusiveFerula di Lilith, Asta divina, Frammento di Zeromus Gameplay - Dissidia 012 TipoPersonaggio giocabile Modalità EXSummon Shadow Dragon Ipermossa EXTwin Moon ArmiSpadoni, lance, asce, rami ProtezioniScudi, granscudi, guanti, elmi, armature leggere, armature pesanti Armi esclusiveLilith Rod, Asura's Rod, Zeromus Shard Dietro le quinte Origine''Final Fantasy IV'' DesignerTetsuya Nomura Originale di Yoshitaka Amano Voce giapponeseTakeshi Kaga Voce americanaPeter Beckman Golbez, antagonista principale di Final Fantasy IV, è un personaggio giocabile nella serie di Dissidia. Nel suo gioco d'origine, era un misterioso mago nero che, divenuto nuovo comandante delle Ali rosse di Baron, continuò a sottrarre i cristalli agli altri regni, finché non si rivelò essere in realtà controllato da un essere ancora più malvagio. In Dissidia Final Fantasy, è un guerriero al servizio di Chaos, ma è un'autentica mosca bianca tra le fila del dio della discordia. Consapevole della natura del conflitto divino, si muove segretamente nell'ombra ed elargisce consigli a quelli che dovrebbero essere suoi nemici: la sua intenzione principale è infatti assicurare una fine definitiva al conflitto per salvare il proprio fratello, il guerriero di Cosmos Cecil. In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, il prequel del primo Dissidia, Golbez inizia a porre le basi per il suo piano segreto per porre termine al conflitto, consigliando ancora i guerrieri di Cosmos e collaborando in particolare con Cain, migliore amico di Cecil, ma qualcuno dei suoi colleghi ha già iniziato a sospettare di lui e intende ostacolarlo a sua volta per mettere alla prova la sua lealtà a Chaos. Profilo Aspetto fisico L'aspetto di Golbez è direttamente basato sugli schizzi concettuali ad opera di Yoshitaka Amano per il gioco originale: è un uomo altissimo e imponente, completamente avvolto in una spaventosa armatura blu e nera. Il suo fisico è stranamente sproporzionato, con la testa molto piccola rispetto al resto del corpo e con braccia e gambe molto lunghe. L'armatura è percorsa da striature blu, grigie e dorate, ed è modellata in modo da ingrossare il petto, fatto ulteriormente accentuato dagli enormi e tondeggianti spallacci, dotati di spuntoni asimmetrici. Anche l'elmo è asimmetrico, con due corna piegate verso l'alto le cui punte si incurvano di lato nella stessa direzione. Dagli spallacci parte un lungo e ampio mantello nero con i bordi e la parte interna blu, che viene spesso fatto ondeggiare per accompagnare la gestualità teatrale del mago. In modalità EX, Golbez evoca il potente drago nero, una creatura oscura da cui traeva buona parte del proprio potere, e si fonde con esso, assumendo un aspetto mai visto prima nel gioco originale: il corpo serpentino della creatura, di colore nero a striature viola, percorre tutta l'armatura come se vi fosse impresso, mentre la testa e la coda appaiono in rilievo rispettivamente sulla spalla sinistra e destra. Il clone di Golbez è chiamato Stregone subdolo, ed è di colore blu scuro con il mantello grigio. ;Costumi alternativi *' ' - Primo costume alternativo, è un recolor del costume base, ispirato al design di Golbez nei remake 3D del gioco originale: ha uno schema di colori più caldo, con l'armatura nera e grigio scuro, percorsa da striature grigie e gialle, mentre il mantello ha i bordi dorati e la parte interna rossa. In modalità EX, rimane identico al costume base, ma il drago nero è percorso da striature giallognole. *' ' - Secondo costume alternativo, direttamente basato sull'aspetto di Golbez in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, il seguito ufficiale di Final Fantasy IV: Golbez è completamente privo di armatura, rivelando un corpo possente e muscoloso e lunghi capelli grigi, e indossa solamente una tunica e un mantello di colore marrone scuro, uniti a bracciali e cavigliere con grandi perle bianche e rosse. In modalità EX, il drago nero ha i colori del costume base, ma non essendoci più l'armatura è completamente impresso sulla pelle di Golbez come un tatuaggio, compresa la testa, ora situata sulla spalla destra. Caratteristiche Mentre combatte, Golbez è solito accompagnare alcuni dei suoi attacchi con l'evocazione di un sistema di controllo, una piccola sfera metallica accompagnata da altre due sfere che le orbitano intorno, che sferra precisi attacchi laser sul rivale. Storia Dodicesimo ciclo La convocazione di Golbez nel conflitto divino avvenne durante uno dei cicli precedenti il dodicesimo: il motivo del suo ingresso era quello di assistere Cloud in battaglia contro Lightning ed il Guerriero della luce, denotando tuttavia l'interesse del biondino verso lo schieramento opposto a causa del rapporto tra questi e Tifa, una guerriera di Cosmos sua amica. Inoltre, per aiutare Firion a riacquistare i propri ricordi, fece in modo di fargli trovare per caso un fiore, una rosa selvatica, posta nei giardini della torre di cristallo; la cosa tuttavia rischiò di andare a monte sia quando fu Laguna a trovare il fiore per primo, sia quando Firion per un equivoco lo diede per sbaglio a Lightning. Tuttavia, infine la rosa tornò finalmente nelle mani di Firion e lì rimase. Più avanti, in seguito ad un attacco di manikin, Golbez raccontò a Cain il funzionamento della guerra divina: convocazione delle pedine, loro morte, perdita dei ricordi, riconvocazione e via dicendo, in un ciclo infinito. Cain, disse inoltre lo stregone, era già morto in un ciclo precedente e possedeva ancora dei ricordi del loro mondo d'origine, che ad ogni vittoria sarebbero aumentati; i due vennero poco dopo ragginti da Cecil. Questi rapporti con i guerrieri di Cosmos spinsero Artemisia e L'Imperatore a sospettare Golbez di un possibile tradimento, ma questi riuscì sempre a rispondere elusivamente alle loro accuse. In seguito Golbez raggiunse Exdeath, intento ad inviare un'orda di manikin all'attacco di Cosmos. Mentre i guerrieri del bene corsero in suo aiuto, Cain affrontò Exdeath e lo sconfisse, annullando il suo controllo sui cloni e guadagnandosi la gratitudine di Golbez, in quanto ciò gli avrebbe permesso di interrompere il ciclo e salvare suo fratello Cecil, il tutto unito alla rabbia di Exdeath non solo per la sconfitta, ma per l'effettivo tradimento operato da Golbez verso la causa di Chaos. Golbez promise inoltre a Cain che il tredicesimo ciclo sarebbe stato l'ultimo della guerra. All'inizio del tredicesimo ciclo, quindi, Golbez si presentò al cospetto di Cosmos e le raccontò, a scapito dimenticanze, dei suoi stessi piani: donare il suo potere ai guerrieri della luce attraverso speciali cristalli, rinunciando quindi al proprio destino di dea del bene, in eterna lotta contro il male. Più avanti, Golbez e Cosmos discussero nuovamente al riguardo: lo stregone mise infatti la dea in guardia verso i rischi che lei avrebbe corso, avvertendola che in caso di fallimento avrebbe perso la guerra, in quanto i suoi guerrieri non avrebbero potuto essere resuscitati. Tredicesimo ciclo Poco dopo il rapimento di Terra ad opera della Nube oscura, Golbez apparve di fronte ad un Cavalier Cipolla determinato a salvarla, suggerendogli di evitare la Nube (in quanto troppo potente per lui dal solo) e di trovare la strada da seguire nel proprio cuore, qualora proprio non intenda ascoltare la ragione. Dopo la sconfitta dell'entità malvagia, Golbez riapparì al ragazzo consigliandogli di proteggere Terra con tutto se stesso, e ciò permise al cristallo del Cavalier Cipolla di manifestarsi. Il primo incontro tra Golbez e Cecil nel ciclo corrente avvenne poco più avanti: il paladino dubitava infatti di riuscire a trovare il proprio cristallo, ma Golbez lo ammonì dicendogli che non lo avrebbe mai trovato semplicemente cercandolo. Lo esortò quindi a seguirlo per riuscire nello scopo, ma l'Imperatore apparve e si congratulò con il proprio commilitone per aver attirato il guerriero di Cosmos allo scoperto, cosa che spinse quest'ultimo a non dar retta al fratello. Su consiglio di Tidus, però, Cecil decise di raggiungere il fratello presso il cuore planetario: l'intento di Golbez era saggiare la forza di volontà del paladino, dote necessaria per ottenere il cristallo... ma Exdeath apparve improvvisamente e, adirato per gli avvenimenti del ciclo precedente, accusò il collega di tradimento. Cecil si frappose fra i due e sconfisse Exdeath, e ciò fu la prova che Golbez cercava. Il paladino lo pregò quindi di unirsi ai suoi compagni, ma questi se ne andò esortandolo a proseguire la ricerca del cristallo, rendendosi degno di esso. Più avanti, Golbez incontrò Sephiroth, che gli chiese se effettivamente avvertiva la mancanza della luce: lo stregone rispose citando i propri doveri di guerriero di Chaos, ma Sephiroth lo avvertì metaforicamente del fatto che, avvicinandosi troppo alla luce, avrebbe certamente rischiato di scottarsi. In seguito, Golbez incontrò nuovamente il fratello e lo accusò di dipendere troppo dai propri amici, e che l'amicizia non sarebbe in realtà niente di più che una mera illusione; Golbez stesso, poco dopo, fu quasi per caso ammonito da Jecht del fatto che, se avesse mantenuto il suo legame con il proprio familiare, combattere contro di esso sarebbe stato tutt'altro che facile. Lo stregone rispose per le rime, facendo notare a Jecht come il suo servire l'Imperatore non si sarebbe concluso con la sua stessa eliminazione, una volta esaurita la sua utilità. Più avanti, Golbez incontrò anche Bartz nella gola lunare, felice di aver trovato il proprio cristallo, avvertendolo che quell'oggetto che stringeva in mano era un falso creato da Exdeath come esca. Bartz riuscì in quell'occasione a fuggire grazie ad un improvviso terremoto, mentre poco dopo Exdeath non perse l'occasione per deridere Golbez e l'aiuto che stava dando ai guerrieri della luce. Più avanti Golbez e Cecil si incontrarono ancora una volta, nella gola lunare: mentre il guerriero di Chaos rimproverava ancora il fratello di essere troppo dipendente dagli altri, questi rispose che erano proprio i suoi amici a dargli la forza di andare avanti e proseguire nelle ricerche. I due combatterono e Cecil ebbe la meglio: sconfitto, Golbez si complimentò con il fratello e scomparve, mentre il paladino otteneva finalmente il proprio cristallo. In seguito al sacrificio di Cosmos, l'Imperatore apparve a Golbez e lo accusò anch'egli di tradimento, ma questi rispose di aver aiutato i guerrieri della luce nel ritrovamento dei cristalli al solo scopo di permettere loro di sconfiggere Chaos, e porre così fine al ciclo. Ammonì inoltre l'Imperatore di aver sfruttato i cristalli oscuri con l'intenzione di sopravvivere alla morte e regnare sull'intera esistenza, ma Garland gli ricordò che le sue azioni avrebbero effettivamente portato il ciclo eterno alla conclusione... ma a causa della morte di Cosmos. Golbez interrogò quindi Garland sul motivo per cui questi desiderasse proseguire il ciclo, ma egli rispose di non nutrire alcun desiderio o aspirazione, considerandosi un prigioniero del ciclo temporale. Successivamente, quando i guerrieri di Cosmos (ormai in possesso dei loro rispettivi cristalli) affrontarono le proprie nemesi per l'ultima volta, Golbez e Cecil ebbero l'ennesimo confronto, in cui il guerriero di Chaos non mancò di ricordare al fratello che lui ed i suoi amici avevano effettivamente la forza di sconfiggere il dio della discordia, mentre lui era legato ancora ad esso e questo dimostrava la debolezza del suo animo. Sconfitto definitivamente, Golbez se ne andò promettendo che "forse, un giorno, quando la luce risplenderà anche su di lui", si sarebbe unito ai guerrieri di Cosmos. Quest ufficiali Durante il dodicesimo ciclo, Golbez ebbe un confronto con Yuna e Lightning, esortandole a seguire gli altri guerrieri che, a sua detta, avevano udito la chiamata di Cosmos: combattè quindi contro Yuna e fu sconfitto. Immediatamente dopo se ne andò, notando che il piano della dea dell'armonia era iniziato e che non avrebbe potuto affidarsi a guerrieri migliori. Gameplay Golbez è classificato come Taumaturgo, e basa il suo stile di combattimento sull'uso di magie non convenzionali che possono prendere il rivale alla sprovvista colpendo da direzioni insolite. La sua peculiarità sta nel fatto che la maggior parte dei suoi attacchi Audacia sono costituiti da due parti distinte, una che colpisce da vicino e una che colpisce da più lontano, e il trucco per sfruttarle al meglio sta nel gestire al meglio la tempistica tra un colpo e l'altro e la distanza con il rivale. Ciascun attacco può essere portato a termine nella sua interezza anche se la prima fase non concatena, ma se questa va a segno, l'avversario sarà stordito e la fase successiva colpirà sicuramente. Il principale svantaggio di Golbez è proprio in questo stile di gioco, che può risultare difficile da padroneggiare per un giocatore inesperto. Golbez ha anche il difetto di essere molto grosso e lento, e di conseguenza piuttosto facile da colpire. Boss In Dissidia, Golbez è combattuto come boss durante l'Odissea del destino IV, e poi nell'Odissea del destino V. Viene sconfitto definitivamente nell'Impulso di tenebra. Sarà poi possibile affrontarlo durante le storie bonus Sogni di gloria e Caos interiore. In Dissidia 012, è affrontato durante le storie Guidato dalla luna, Caccia al tesoro e La fine del conflitto. Mosse Attacchi Audacia ;Dissidia ;Dissidia 012 Attacchi PV ;Dissidia ;Dissidia 012 Attacchi derivati ;Dissidia ;Dissidia 012 Modalità EX La modalità EX di Golbez è chiamata Evoca drago nero, e consiste proprio nell'evocare la potente creatura delle tenebre e fondersi con essa per aumentare il proprio potere. In questa fase, Golbez ottiene l'accesso all'abilità automatica Rigene, che ripristina i suoi PV un poco alla volta, e alla letale abilità esclusiva Zanna nera, attivabile tenendo premuti R e , che manda irrimediabilmente l'Audacia del rivale in crollo dopo qualche secondo di carica. Quest'ultima abilità non ha effetto se il rivale è in Crollo, ma funzionerà anche se Golbez è in crollo e ignorerà gli effetti di qualunque invocazione a eccezione di Fenice. L'ipermossa EX di Golbez è chiamata Doppia luna, ed è una combinazione di alcuni dei suoi attacchi più famosi nel gioco originale. Dopo aver allontanato il rivale con un attacco laser, Golbez inizierà a caricarsi di energia e appariranno su schermo due serie di comandi che il giocatore dovrà premere in coppia in successione. Se sarà realizzato un "Perfetto!", Golbez evocherà una serie di asteroidi e la telecamera inquadrerà la testa del drago nero, che userà Malia fredda sul rivale per intrappolarlo in una morsa magica, e la combo sarà conclusa con il potente attacco Bimeteo, che evocherà due enormi meteore sul rivale danneggiando i PV. Se non è realizzato il "Perfetto!", Golbez si limiterà a schiacciare il rivale tra quattro enormi meteore, causando meno danni. Equipaggiamento Golbez può equipaggiarsi di: spadoni, lance, asce, aste, scudi, guanti, elmi ed armature leggere e pesanti. In Dissidia 012 può equipaggiare anche i granscudi. Le sue armi esclusive puntano ad aumentare i danni da lui inflitti durante i suoi attacchi. Armi esclusive ;Dissidia ;Dissidia 012 Galleria Allusioni ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' *Durante alcuni attacchi Audacia, Golbez evoca un sistema di controllo per colpire con un laser: il sistema di controllo era il meccanismo centrale del gigante di Babil nel gioco originale, ed era affrontato come boss proprio all'interno del colosso. *Quando usa Forza di gravità, Golbez potrebbe dire "Allow me to give you something... a gift!" ("permettimi di darti qualcosa... un dono!"), in riferimento alle sue parole al primo incontro con Cecil: "Permettimi di farti... un dono, in memoria del nostro incontro". *L'attacco PV Raggio cosmico è basato sui fulmini usati da Golbez nei filmati delle versioni 3D di Final Fantasy IV, in particolare durante l'assedio di Fabul, in cui lo stregone fa la sua prima comparsa. *Il drago nero, la creatura invocata da Golbez in modalità EX, è l'essere da cui deriva parte del potere dello stregone nel gioco originale: l'attacco Zanna nera utilizzabile solo in questa modalità era l'attacco usato dal drago nero durante lo scontro con Golbez nel castello dei nani. Entrando in modalità EX, Golbez grida "My creature of shadow!" ("Mia creatura delle tenebre!"), parafrasando le sue parole nel gioco originale: "Vieni, creatura delle tenebre!" *L'attacco Malia fredda, usato durante l'esecuzione dell'ipermossa EX perfetta, è un attacco usato da Golbez durante lo scontro al castello dei nani nel gioco originale. Il suo effetto era proprio immobilizzare i protagonisti prima di scatenare il drago nero su di loro, e ciò è meglio esemplificato nel reboot arcade, in cui è un attacco a zona molto utile per immobilizzare gli avversari e ottenere un attacco gratuito. *L'attacco Bimeteo, usato alla fine dell'ipermossa EX perfetta, è un attacco combinato usato da Golbez e Fusoya per sconfiggere Zemus nel gioco originale. Se durante la fase interattiva i comandi sono impartiti nel momento esatto in cui il mago pronuncia le parole "shadow", "light" e "dark", il messaggio Malia fredda sarà sostituito da "Dona il tuo potere a Meteo!", al che Golbez risponderà dicendo "Very well!" prima di lanciare Bimeteo: questo piccolo easter egg è un riferimento al dialogo tra Golbez e Fusoya proprio prima di usare Bimeteo nel gioco originale e in The After Years, con le parole di Fusoya messe in bocca al drago nero. *Le prime due armi esclusive di Golbez sono armi effettivamente apparse nel gioco originale: la Ferula di Lilith era ottenibile da nemici come la lilith e la lamia regina, mentre l'Asta divina appariva con il nome Bacchetta di Asura nelle edizioni 2D per GBA e PSP. *L'arma finale di Golbez, il Frammento di Zeromus, porta il nome di Zeromus, il boss finale del gioco originale. *La posa di battaglia di Golbez è basata sugli artwork di Amano e sulla sua sprite di battaglia nelle versioni 2D di Final Fantasy IV. *La posa di vittoria di Golbez è la stessa da lui assunta nel dipinto usato come logo delle versioni 3D del gioco originale, solo vista di fronte. *Il nome del primo costume alternativo di Golbez, "Mantello di fiamme", allude a Rubicante, arcidiavolo delle fiamme al servizio di Golbez e famoso per il suo mantello rosso. *Quando è sconfitto durante l'Impulso di tenebra, Golbez afferma che potrebbe allearsi con Cecil quando la luce splenderà anche su di lui, in riferimento al gioco Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, in cui effettivamente i due si alleano. *Se sconfitto nell'Impulso di tenebra da un personaggio che non sia Cecil, Golbez dirà la frase "La carne può marcire, ma l'anima non muore mai..." Questa frase è una parafrasi delle parole di Zemus dopo la sua sconfitta nel gioco originale e prima della sua trasformazione in Zeromus. *Golbez è l'unico guerriero di Chaos a non scomparire dopo la sua sconfitta nell'Impulso di tenebra: nel gioco originale, infatti, sopravviveva alla battaglia finale e partiva con Fusoya per riunirsi ai seleniani dormienti. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' *Affrontando se stesso, Golbez dirà la frase "Posso rimediare ai miei errori?", in riferimento alla sua incertezza su una possibilità di redimersi dal suo passato oscuro in The After Years *Se affrontato da Cecil, Golbez si introdurrà dicendo "Ci sono cose più importanti della giustizia", citando le parole del cavaliere delle tenebre durante lo scontro con lui nelle edizioni 3D di Final Fantasy IV: "Giustizia, onestà... Ci sono cose anche più importanti!" Curiosità *In Dissidia, Golbez è il sesto guerriero di Chaos a cadere. In Dissidia 012 è l'ottavo. *Se il rivale sopravvive alla sua ipermossa EX, Golbez commenterà dicendo "Impressive!". Finora è il solo combattente a commentare la resistenza al suo attacco più potente. *A causa della natura dei suoi attacchi Audacia, sempre articolati in due parti, gli sviluppatori del primo Dissidia ebbero molta difficoltà a crearli, al punto da affibbiare a Golbez lo scherzoso soprannome di "Double Trouble-chan". *''Roccia primordiale'' è uno degli attacchi PV più difficili da schivare dell'intero gioco: può colpire i nemici sotto Golbez quando l'attacco inizia, quelli a lui vicini quando i macigni ruotano e quelli lontani quando vengono lanciati. *L'attacco Raggio settore è basato su un'abilità utilizzabile nel gioco Final Fantasy Dimensions, realizzato dallo stesso team di The After Years. *Golbez è, insieme a Jecht e Kuja, uno dei malvagi che lasciano il conflitto in pace con il loro rivale. *Golbez è anche l'unico guerriero di Chaos a possedere degli attacchi derivati. L'analisi del personaggio da parte di Penelo nel primo Dissidia afferma che altri guerrieri di Chaos ne possiedono, ma è probabilmente un errore di traduzione. *Golbez, assieme a Gabranth e Garland (quest'ultimo solo in una quest ufficiale esclusiva del Giappone), è l'unico guerriero di Chaos a presentarsi al cospetto di Cosmos. *Golbez è l'unico personaggio in grado di infliggere un crollo sicuro al nemico con un attacco. *Golbez appare in più storie che qualunque altro malvagio, solitamente per consigliare o provocare i guerrieri di Cosmos. Durante la storia di Firion, è implicito che sia stato proprio Golbez a creare la rosa selvatica dai suoi ricordi. en:Golbez/Dissidia de:Golbez (Dissidia) es:Golbez/Dissidia Categoria:Personaggi-Dissidia Categoria:Personaggi-Dissidia 012